Of Light and Darkness
by Argentum-Angelus777
Summary: Re-formatted chat log of a Roleplay between 3 writers. Chaos ensues.


Of Light and Shadow  
A Nostalgic Roleplay Log by Silent Willow, Rya Ishnarantook, and Zamba  
Sabertooth  
Chapter One  
It was a beautiful day that midsummer afternoon. Birds sang crystalline  
notes through the crisp, fresh air; insects buzzed busily as they flitted  
from flower to beautiful flower in the blooming fields that bobbed and  
rippled in the wind. The sky was decorated with only a few clouds and the  
sun was set high and golden. Few would have suspected a dark shadow to  
blanket this world.  
The water clock in the center of town told the time to be 2:35 PM to the  
minute, still reliable even though the old, stone fountain around it had  
long since cracked, fallen, and gone dry. This small farming village was  
usually bustling with activity: eager farmer children shouting prices for  
peas and apples while laughing mothers, fathers, and other children chose  
the best to buy. These days, what commerce still existed was conducted in  
near silence, a fearful silence for that the shadows might be listening.  
Children were scolded when they ventured to behave too noisily, and far too  
few families still contained a full set of parents and children. Truly,  
there were no real children anymore. Those who had survived this long were  
no longer young at heart.  
Perhaps the only noise that escaped the lips of the people was uttered in a  
run down tavern near the edge of town, an abandoned building that had been  
renovated for travelers, wanderers passing through. Few respectable folk  
ever set foot there, for few respectable folk resided there. It was a place  
known for its appeal to all sorts of odd types: mercenaries, the  
bloodthirsty seeking their revenge, and any number of odd beings who told  
of still stranger deeds. It was in just a place where the last hope of the  
world came to be kindled...  
Zamba says:  
*Sitting in the most shadowed corner of the bar, drinking her wine,  
watching the happenings of card games, drunkards, and the occasional brawl*  
Willow says:  
**Is sitting at the bar on one of the stools, drinking some sort of  
concoction. A hooded cape is draped over her shoulders, though the hood is  
down, allowing her mid-thigh length mahogany and subtle blue hair to spill  
out and cascade around her. She sighs, swirling her drink, silently wishing  
that alcohol had any effect on her more than its bitter taste. Thinks:  
"Bitter, like the air of this doomed, accursed world..." Sighs again and  
sips her drink**  
Zamba says:  
*Some poker players by the bar start an argument over the end of their  
game. One guy is punched, which causes even more punching. Finally we have  
an all out barroom brawl*  
Riptor says:  
*Walks into the bar, seeing all the ruckus going on. He pulls his sky blue  
cloak's hood closer to him as he makes his way to a table*  
Willow says:  
**Peers over to the brawl occurring only a few feet from her. Snorts  
disdainfully at it and nonchalantly continues drinking**  
Zamba says:  
TT;;;; Stupid drunk idiots....  
Random Drunken Brawler:  
*Reaches out and grabs something... yanks*  
Riptor says:  
*Bends back and dodges a liquor bottle thrown near him*  
Zamba says:  
*Catches a shot glass and casually sets it on her table*  
Willow says:  
**Eyes widen and she gasps as the clasp of her cloak rends through the  
cloth and the dark gray rectangle falls away, leaving bare her tighter  
clothing and the dark blue and brown tail wrapped around her waist. Turns  
3/4 away from the bar, a look of surprise still reading clearly upon her  
face**  
Zamba says:  
OO;; A tail....  
Riptor says:  
*Sees the tail* Whoa...  
Zamba says:  
OO;;;; *Screams*  
Willow says:  
**Quickly snatches back her cloak as a gasp goes up through the crowd,  
causing many eyes to look her way. She holds the cloth around her as her  
cheeks redden and swiftly exits the building, the gray cloak billowing  
behind her.**  
Zamba says:  
...*Follows*  
Riptor says:  
*Looks around the bar, then follows the person that's following the person  
with the tail*  
Willow says:  
**Is walking quickly down the yellow, dusty road and out of town, irritably  
reflecting on the stupidity of people in general**  
Riptor says:  
*Quickens his pace, the wind blowing his hood back revealing his flour-  
white hair with black spots, black streaks on his face, and Ctarl-ctarl  
features*  
Zamba says:  
*Sliding in and out of shadows*  
Willow says:  
**Has reached the edge of town rather quickly and now, sensing presences  
behind her, has turned into the corn field in hopes of eluding them, hoping  
they will be lost and she can observe their intentions.**  
Zamba says:  
*Walks into the cornfield, her little short self is easily lost* TT;;;;  
Riptor says:  
*Walks into the cornfield himself, also getting lost and not being able to  
find the girl with the tail*  
Zamba says:  
*Wandering around in circles* meow?  
Riptor says:  
*Ears perk up* a meow?  
Zamba says:  
TT;;;; I should just level the whole place....  
Riptor says:  
*Thinks for a second, hearing the voice* Hello? Who's out there?  
Zamba says:  
I'm out here, who are you?  
Riptor says:  
Riptor... Riptor Sahari. Who am I talking too?  
Willow says:  
**Moves as silently as she can, standing only a few corn rows away from  
Zamba. Thinks: "A Black Ctarl-Ctarl... What could she want...? Unless I've  
intrigued her... Those who brought the shadows to this world.... Perhaps I  
am to be her experiment? Not likely while I still draw breath...." Moves a  
cornrow away and walks toward the other voice**  
Zamba says:  
Zamba Sabretooth, War General of the Black Ctarl-Ctarl Empire....  
Riptor says:  
A Black Ctarl-Ctarl War General?! Thinks: This isn't good.... She might  
kill me.  
Zamba says:  
Yes... why so surprised?  
Riptor says:  
Um, no reason, no reason at all, just didn't expect to run into a Black  
Ctarl-Ctarl.  
Zamba says:  
Hrm...  
Zamba says:  
You are not the one I followed into the cornfeild....  
Riptor says:  
No, but you are the one I followed into the cornfield, following someone  
else. *Walks a few rows and suddenly bumps into Zamba, he jumps back in  
surprise and falls to the ground*  
Zamba says:  
*Looks down at you* ...A normal Ctarl-Ctarl....  
Riptor says:  
*Laughs sheepishly, waving at you* Uh, hi there.  
Zamba says:  
*Narrows eyes*  
Riptor says:  
Please don't kill me...  
Willow says:  
**Thinking: "The black one is obviously untrusting, and most likely  
untrustworthy. The other... quite submissive, perhaps weak, but his ki  
seems to strong for what he boasts..."**  
Riptor says:  
*Gets up and brushes himself off* I'm sorry for bumping into you... *starts  
brushing Zamba off as well*  
Zamba says:  
TT;;; Stop.  
Riptor says:  
Ok... *Backs off a bit*  
Zamba says:  
Now.....where did that person I was following go....  
Riptor says:  
*Shrugs* I don't know, I saw her walk into the corn field, then you walk  
into the corn field...  
Willow says:  
**Turns around, walking away through the corn. Sighs, thinking: "Waste of  
my time..."**  
Zamba says:  
*Ears twitch, takes off through the cornfield*  
Zamba says:  
*Rams into Willow*  
Willow says:  
Gerk! **Falls forward, barely catching herself, rolls away out from under  
Zamba and draws her Katana, standing up, glaring menacingly** What do you  
want, Shadow Summoner?  
Riptor says:  
*Charges through the cornfield and rams into Zamba... again*  
Zamba says:  
ACK! You big baafoon!  
Riptor says:  
Sorry!  
Zamba says:  
*Tosses him off, stands up, faces Willow*  
Zamba says:  
*A scythe appears in her hands*  
Zamba says:  
I wanna know just what you are.... Few creatures with tails are survivors  
nowadays....  
Riptor says:  
*Gets up from the ground* Same here....  
Willow says:  
**Sighs, says quietly** I should be used to this reaction by now...  
**Louder** I'm a Saiyan, the last that I know of. I'm just looking for some  
peace and quiet. If I can't find it here, I'll travel to the next town.  
Zamba says:  
Can you find anywhere? Heartless are all around....  
Willow says:  
**Snorts** That's why I'm looking. **Stands and sheathes her sword** And I  
suppose you would know more about that than I. I'll be on my way now, if  
you don't mind. My quarrel is not with you. Indeed, I feel my fighting days  
will soon be over.  
Zamba says:  
So you're blaming me for the heartless?  
Riptor says:  
*Scratches his head* How did you get that from what she just said?  
Zamba says:  
The Black Ctarl-Ctarl called the shadows to this world....  
Willow says:  
**Shakes her head and sighs, stopping her retreat through the cornfield**  
...I suppose no one is truly to blame. The darkness resides in all of our  
hearts. The Black Ctarl-Ctarl cannot really be blamed for their curiosity,  
I believe....  
Riptor says:  
No, but the heartless themselves can be blamed for all this, after all,  
they are the ones creating the total chaos around here.  
Zamba says:  
But, you still blame us a little....  
Riptor says:  
No, of course not... well, a little.... Actually, to tell the truth, I  
still blame a lot of this on your kind.  
Willow says:  
**Lowers her head** Such prejudices, every race must suffer. If the Black  
Ctarl-Ctarl would not have created such an uproar, it would not now be the  
Heartless destroying our world, but the Saiyans.... Everyone is to  
blame....  
Willow says:  
No individual can be blamed for their sire race's faults.  
Riptor says:  
*Lowers his head, saying something inaudible*  
Willow says:  
**Ears perk** Hmm?  
Riptor says:  
*Sighs* It's nothing, never mind.  
Willow says:  
**Nods** of course.  
Zamba says:  
*Raises an eyebrow at him*  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at Zamba and takes a step away, moving towards Willow*  
Shadows:  
*Those stupid little shadow things pop up all around them*  
Willow says:  
**Bares her teeth, eyes narrowing, drawing her katana** Be GONE!!! **Yells  
as she strikes one of them with lightning speed, causing one inky  
apparition to explode into violet smoke and ebony goo, which quickly  
evaporates.**  
Zamba says:  
*Attacks 3 at once with her scythe, slashing them to pieces*  
Riptor says:  
*Takes out his whip and starts cracking it, hitting two of them and  
wrapping it around a third one and tossing and smashing it on the ground*  
Willow says:  
**Yells, rage in her eyes as she slashes several more into oblivion,  
showing no mercy**  
Riptor says:  
*Hits several more of them, destroying each one mercilessly as they explode  
when he hits them*  
Zamba says:  
*Makes shish-kabob out of one with her scythe*  
Riptor says:  
*Finishes up the last of them, winding up his whip after he does*  
Willow says:  
**As the last remaints of the enemies discipate, shiethes her katana and  
sighs** Cornfield, mid afternoon, plenty of places for shadows to hide...  
Riptor says:  
*Looks around and, seeing no more shadow things around, takes a ear of corn  
off the stalk and starts munching on it*  
Zamba says:  
Hungry at a time like this?  
Riptor says:  
I didn't have lunch, and battle makes me hungry, so bite me.  
Willow says:  
**Shrugs**  
Zamba says:  
Gladly! *Bares her fangs*  
Riptor says:  
*Steps back a bit, putting his arm up in a defensive position and his eye  
twitching a bit* Not literally!!  
Zamba says:  
*Grins, fangs* Ha ha!  
Zamba says:  
*Turns and starts walking away*  
Willow says:  
**Says softly** So now we all just go seperately... I suppose that's  
fitting... No mortal ties we make seem to last in these late days...  
Zamba says:  
That, and I don't need help from the likes of you....  
Zamba says:  
I don't make friends, I have no family  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at Willow, then at Zamba* Which one of us are you talking to?  
Zamba says:  
All there is, is me and the shadows... and our war to end it all....  
Willow says:  
**Smirks** Funny... I'd have said the same thing...  
Riptor says:  
Yeah, same here...  
Zamba says:  
I dunno if you'd last one minute with the strongest shadow....  
Riptor says:  
Again, which one are you talking to, me or her?  
Zamba says:  
Both of you.  
Willow says:  
**Laughs** We're all survivors now. No one who has been alive this long can  
be denied his or her share of credibility.... Though you may be right. Not  
like I make a habit of thinking that far ahead. It's hard to predict who  
will survive until morning lately....  
Zamba says:  
And you don't know who your friends are.... One of you could be the  
strongest shadow in disguise, or maybe I'm the stronger shadow. *Smirks*  
Riptor says:  
*Backs up another step, almost completely behind Willow* You have to trust  
somebody in this world.  
Willow says:  
**Smiles morbidly** And what if you were? I wouldn't be standing here right  
now. Or perhaps powerful shadows have a hint of intelligence, enjoy playing  
with their food.... Either way, it would be a fitting end to the last of  
any race, mine's no special case...  
Zamba says:  
Selling myself to the shadows may be a smart thing. They are winning  
anyways.  
Riptor says:  
Ack! Don't say that! I would rather die then even think about joining those  
freaks of nature!  
Willow says:  
That would be the result either way.... To give up is to have your heart  
consumed.... Whether that results in real death or some twisted undeath as  
a shadow.... One thing is for sure, to give up is to die unto yourself.  
Still, in the end, all may come to that no matter how long we resist these  
fiends...  
Zamba says:  
It might actually be more fun you know...  
Willow says:  
**Shrugs** To resist.... It's hard to find reason to take either action  
anyway. It's not like I'd be ready to slit my own throat at the given  
moment, so to continue living is to continue fighting.... **Sighs** I  
suppose I might find an inkling of poetic justice in fighting them  
outright....  
Riptor says:  
I intend on fighting them outright for the rest of my life, however long  
that is.... *Unfurls his whip, laughing* They'll take my weapon when they  
pry it from my cold, dead fingers. I spit on the shadows. *Spits on the  
ground*  
Zamba says:  
...That's the ground....  
Riptor says:  
Well... yeah... but there's no shadow things around and... well... you  
know.... *Sighs, looking down* Nevermind....  
Willow says:  
**Smiles, hinting at real laughter**  
Zamba says:  
*Smirks* You are a nut.  
Riptor says:  
*Looks up, grinning, brushing a few strands of his white hair out of his  
face* Really?  
Zamba says:  
Yes.  
Riptor says:  
Cool, I think...  
Willow says:  
**Sighs** ...Hey, we'd better get back on the road. The shadows will be  
quick to follow up an attack while we're closer to their territory....  
Riptor says:  
*Stuffing ears of corn into his shoulder pouch* We better get going  
then.... *Looks around* Uh... which way is the road?  
Zamba says:  
Good question....  
Willow says:  
**Sniffs the air** Town's this way. I smell food. **Walks into the corn**  
Zamba says:  
Good nose.... Typical for a Saiyan to follow food.... *Follows*  
Willow says:  
**Quips** And who was it that first complained about racial steriotypes?  
Zamba says:  
Uh... well um....  
Riptor says:  
*Munching on yet another ear of corn, grins* Ha ha, beat at your own game.  
Zamba says:  
Oh shut up....  
Willow says:  
**Smiles, still walking**  
Zamba says:  
*Still following*  
Riptor says:  
*Following as well, tossing the husk to the side* So, we get to the road,  
then what?  
Willow says:  
**Shrugs** We'll go wherever the road will take us. One step after another  
is how any journey is undertaken.  
Riptor says:  
*Grabs another ear of corn off a stalk as he passes by* So which way are we  
going on this road we're taking? Back to town or the other way?  
Farmer says:  
*A huge, booming voice is heard throughout the cornfield* Who's eating my  
corn!?!?! Somebody's going to get a piece of my sickle!  
Zamba says:  
*Looks back over her shoulder*  
Riptor says:  
*Stops and drops the corn he was chewing on, wide eyed*  
Willow says:  
Hmm? **Looks over her shoulder** ...Uhg, potential collateral damage....  
**Takes off running**  
Zamba says:  
*Follows swiftly*  
Riptor says:  
*Runs after the both of them*  
Farmer says:  
*Barging through the corn fields* Come back here, you thieving  
scoundrels!!!  
Zamba says:  
*sweatdrops*  
Riptor says:  
*Takes out an ear of corn from his shoulder pack and throws it behind him*  
Here, take your corn! It doesn't taste very good anyway!!!  
Zamba says:  
More running less talking!  
Farmer says:  
My corn doesn't taste bad!!! When I catch up to you I'm gonna skin your  
hide and put it on my wall!  
Zamba says:  
HEY!  
Zamba says:  
*Snarls back at the guy*  
Riptor says:  
I don't think so.... *Takes a smokestick out of his bag and lights it,  
tossing it behind him as he runs*  
Farmer says:  
*Starts coughing in the smoke, trips over an ear of corn that fell out of  
Riptor's bag and falls on his face*  
Zamba says:  
*We run into town*  
Zamba says:  
That was... kinda... close, eh guys?  
Riptor says:  
*Hands on his knees, panting* Yeah... just... a little... bit.  
Willow says:  
**Winded, wiping her brow, nods**  
Zamba says:  
Well... I've had enough action for one night....  
Guard Armor says:  
*A big huge black foot lands on the ground behind her. A heartless crest is  
on its torso*  
Zamba says:  
OO;;;;  
Willow says:  
**Slowly turns around, a look of frightened surprise on her face**  
Riptor says:  
*Turns around as well, gulping and taking several steps back*  
Zamba says:  
*Looks back and up* Kuso( * )....  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at Willow, then Zamba, then back up* Uh... anyone have any ideas?  
Zamba says:  
...*Faces it totally, draws her scythe* Bring it on....  
Riptor says:  
*Unfurls his whip nervously* uh... yeah... bring it on....  
Willow says:  
**Draws her sword, savoring the metallic ring as it exits its scabbard**  
Let's do this...  
Zamba says:  
HYAH!!!!! *Launches forward and slashes the scythe down on the things head*  
Willow says:  
**Runs toward the metal monster, using her inertia to propel herself  
vertically up the heartless's leg, jumps as she reaches the maximum  
vertical distance, launches herself off the creature's swinging arm, and  
brings the blade slamming down onto the monster's helmet**  
Riptor says:  
*Runs and cracks his whip, white energy crackling from the tip and hitting  
the metal monster*  
Guard Armor says:  
*The big ole guard armor jumps around, taking on severe damage by all  
three, it counterattacks by swinging it's arms around and hitting people*  
Willow says:  
**Is struck in the head and thrown back** AAARGH!!! **Lands about 50 feet  
away with a thud, kicking up amber dust with the impact**  
Riptor says:  
*Takes a blow to the chest and flies back into the roof of a house, the  
sounds of crashing can be heard from the inside*  
Zamba says:  
*Attempts a block but is pummeled from behind and flies into a brick wall,  
going through it*  
Willow says:  
**Slowly rises to her feet, staggering slightly. Puts her left hand to her  
head, then shakes it vigorously.**  
Riptor says:  
*Opens the front door and walks outside, munching on a loaf of bread in one  
hand*  
Willow says:  
**Looks up, squinting toward the setting sun. Her pupils focus only to  
see...**  
Guard Armor says:  
**...a perfectly aimed punch flying directly toward her face**  
Zamba says:  
*POed look, walks out of the hole in the brick wall* Grrrrr....  
Willow says:  
nnhh...AAAAARG!!! **Is struck directly, flying backward again, a line of  
blood from an unseen wound trailing behind her in midair**  
Zamba says:  
OO;;  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at Willow, jaw open in awe* That's... not good.... *Puts his whip to  
his side and brings out an ordinary-looking wooden staff from what seems  
like thin air*  
Zamba says:  
*Runs forward and around to the back of the Armor, jumps up and lands a  
powerful blow/slash to the thing's head again*  
Riptor says:  
*Runs, twirling his staff in the air before pole-vaulting into the air with  
it and connecting a powerful hit with the Armor's head*  
Guard Armor says:  
*Head is squashed in between the two, the thing wobbles around before  
falling backwards*  
Willow says:  
**stirs, slowly getting up, brushing dust from her clothing. Wipes the  
bloody corner of her mouth and stands fully. Closes her eyes and  
concentrates on her sword. Says lowly, ** Even so many powerful blows as we  
can give will not topple this metallic giant. It is made from iron, steel,  
and something much darker, heavier, and stronger. Physical blows will  
weaken it only so much....  
Opposite Armor says:  
*Takes the shape of Opposite Armor and starts swinging blows*  
Riptor says:  
*Ducks several blows, jumping backwards each time*  
Willow says:  
**The air around her begins to turn a dark blue hue, then tendrils of  
violet reach out from her and swirl, creating a vortex of indigo and  
cerulean. She lifts one hand and begins to swiftly trace an intricate  
pattern whose lines burn golden even seconds after her hand has passed. The  
golden symbol burns brightly from amidst the haze for a moment before there  
is a bright flash and...**  
Zamba says:  
*Jumps back to a rooftop*  
Willow says:  
**...Willow's form can no longer be seen in the light.**  
Zamba says:  
What the hell...  
Riptor says:  
*Looks up* Whoa...  
Willow says:  
**The light and color fades and she stands where she was, wind whipping  
around her, the blade of her sword no longer forged of steel alloys, but of  
a shifting light. She opens her eyes and charges with a yell, slightly  
swifter than before.**  
Willow says:  
**Jumps high into the air before the Opposite Armor and slashes, her blade  
bypassing the steel and causing inky tendrils of darkness to spray forth  
from the beast's body before evaporating. Lands on the ground beneath the  
being and sprints immediately away, barely avoiding another blow.**  
Opposite Armor says:  
*Crying out in pain and flailing it's arms or whatever around*  
Riptor says:  
*Holds out his staff and suddenly a glowing white point appears in front of  
it, like a lance. He takes the lance and jams it into the opposite armor,  
staying in place until knocked backwards onto the ground, staff skittering  
next to him*  
Zamba says:  
*Standing on the rooftop, raises the scythe above her head, starting at the  
tip of the blade it glows a blood red followed by a deathly evil black,  
twirls it around once into a new position, still above her head* TIME FOR A  
GRIM DEATH!! *Launches up, somersaulting in the air and slashes all the way  
down the back of the armor, from head to foot*  
Willow says:  
Gerk! **Launches out of the way as the appendages burst into writhing  
tempests of darkness and dissipate, exploding outward**  
Riptor says:  
*Covers his head to shield himself from the explosion*  
Willow says:  
Zamba, wait!  
Zamba says:  
*Some of the darkness from the armor flows into the scythe, still where she  
landed, on one knee, the scythe held out*  
[What if the dark energy Zamba used was able to destroy the annoying  
appendages, but the core of the guard armor, its heart of darkness was  
healed by it, sort of like how negative energy destroys living beings, but  
heals undead?]  
Zamba says:  
.....oO;; HEY YOU STUPID HEARTLESS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME POWER NOT  
TAKE MINE!!!!!!  
Willow says:  
**Grimaces as she runs toward the floating core of the opposite armor and  
performs another single strike move, but a shockwave bursts out from its  
center, shattering windows and pushing her back as it charges up for its  
ultimate move. Rebalances and tries again, connecting unerringly, but her  
face takes on an expression of surprise as the blade passes through the  
armor**  
Willow says:  
**lands and runs, little time left before the gigantic swirling ball of  
energy gathered by the core is launched**  
Zamba says:  
*Blocks it with the scythe* Shinigami( ** ) what have I done....  
[Her sword can't reach the heart of the beast. Zamba's weapon probably can.  
However, Willow alone doesn't have nearly enough power to take it down....]  
Willow says:  
**Rolls out of the way as the blast explodes, taking some damage, but  
minimal in comparison to what a hit without Zamba's deflection would have  
done. Calls out** Zamba! I can't reach it!  
Zamba says:  
I'll try to cut a path!  
Zamba says:  
*Slowly walking forward, it's gets harder as she gets closer*  
Zamba says:  
*Getting pushed back* This is ridiculous!! And Black Ctarl-Ctarl are  
supposed to have control over these things!!!  
Zamba says:  
DAMN YOU!  
Willow says:  
**Standing behind Zamba in the quiet area behind Zamba as the energy gets  
pushed aside in both directions, carving identical craters in the  
landscape. Places her hands behind Zamba to steady her. Her cape is  
absolutely whipping and becomes caught in the raw energy. It is ripped from  
her and disintegrates in the blast, leaving her blue-mottled tail exposed  
to move freely.**  
Willow says:  
**Her sword is clutched by the handle in between her teeth, the spirit  
energy forming the blade being blown into a curve as well**  
Zamba says:  
*Fangs gritted, the scythe is glowing with power as it cuts through the raw  
energy, blood red eyes squinted*  
Zamba says:  
*Tail firmly wrapped around her waist*  
Willow says:  
Zamba, we can't get closer! We need to fall back! We'll be incinerated if  
we go any further!  
Riptor says:  
*Gets up and takes several deep breaths and puts one of his hands in mid-  
air, closing his eyes and making an upward motion with his hand, as if  
drawing a card. A card suddenly materializes in his hand and he opens his  
eyes to look down at it* Yes! I got a good one! *Turns around to face the  
monster, holding the card up in the air* I summon the arrow of light! *the  
card fades, replaced with a.*  
Zamba says:  
There's no way I'm giving up!  
Willow says:  
Giving up is better than dying! The rest of my race perished because of  
their foolish pride! We must fall back!  
Riptor says:  
*.silver bow and white arrow, he sets the bow on the string and fires at  
the creature, the arrow disintegrating and only doing minimal damage to the  
core. He looks in surprise.* No way! That wasn't even powerful enough?!  
Zamba says:  
*The raw energy starts pushing her back, feet dragging the ground* Ack!!  
Riptor says:  
*Calls to Willow* Hey guys, I have two arrows left, but there's no way they  
can reach the core fully intact with all the negative energy pouring out of  
it!  
Willow says:  
**Is pushed back with Zamba, stumbles back and braces her, her body at a 45  
degree angle and straining. Suddenly, her eyes snap open and her mouth  
widens in a large "O" before grinning and pushing on with renewed vigor.**  
Zamba, move back toward Riptor! We must hurry!  
Zamba says:  
Are you kidding?!?! We can't get to him!  
Willow says:  
Yes, we can! Now move! I have a plan, but we need to hurry!  
Zamba says:  
Fine! If you want to burn to a crisp.... *Starts moving towards him*  
Willow says:  
**Stumbles at the sudden movement, but jerks back and moves with Zamba  
toward the Ctarl-Ctarl**  
Willow says:  
**Calls out from within the deafening roar which is the very ground they  
stand on being burned away** Riptor! You need to get to us without being  
blasted!  
Willow says:  
**Thinking, thinking** ...Hey, Zamba, lengthen the space above us, he might  
be able to jump into the vortex safely.  
Willow says:  
...I'll hold you up. I can take a little more damage before... **Shakes her  
head** Never mind. Let's just do this.  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at them, then at the monster, eye twitching. Starts moving towards  
them*  
Zamba says:  
*Growl starts low in her throat before coming to surface, swings the scythe  
around in a fierce slash, pushing a bunch of the raw energy back* NOW  
RIPTOR!!!!!!  
Riptor says:  
*Runs towards them as fast as he can, bow and arrow near his side*  
Opposite Armor says:  
**The energy pauses, then pushes back, streaming toward them and Willow's  
unprotected side**  
[Riptor should just be able to run over to them now since the area is  
cleared for a second] [Ah, he might be a little late, though, because there  
is only a bare fraction of a second, and there's almost no possible way  
Zamba could reposition the blade to protect all three again. Willow is now  
off to the side a little bit.]  
Willow says:  
**Shifts her Kibouken to one hand, pointing the warped blade to protect  
herself, the white-hot energy burning away at the self-replenishing blade,  
every milli-second draining her soul....**  
Zamba says:  
*Starts twirling the scythe in front of her, taking a lot more power and  
energy than just standing there holding it, keeping herself and Riptor  
safe*  
Willow says:  
**Inches back within the protective vortex, then sighs. Takes a moment to  
blink and clear her head from the near-shock, then powers her Kibouken  
further, lengthening and brightening the ethereal blade, draining her  
energy futher, but paying no real concern**  
Zamba says:  
*Holding off the raw energy*  
Willow says:  
...Alright, here's the plan. We've already seen that Zamba's weapon can  
reach the beast's core. My kibouken can utterly destroy lifeforce whose  
ultimate alignment is opposite mine, but I don't have nearly enough power  
in a single blow to take it down if it leeches off Zamba's energy again to  
feed itself.  
Willow says:  
...That's where you come in, Riptor. That attack of yours is one of the  
most powerful I've seen in a long time. If we both feed our power into  
Zamba's attack, aligning the energies precisely beside hers, we should be  
able to reach the core, but we must put everything we have into the last  
attack.  
Zamba says:  
That might kill us....  
Willow says:  
...We have to get so close that once our inertia fades, we will be utterly  
defenseless to any retributive strike or lingering blast energy the armor  
has. Therefore, we must destroy it the first time.  
Zamba says:  
We are gonna die....  
Riptor says:  
I... agree with Zamba....  
Willow says:  
**Closes her eyes, looking down, nearly whispers** I thought you weren't  
afraid....  
Zamba says:  
I'm not!!!! *Snarls*  
Zamba says:  
If I must die, then I'm taking that thing with me!!!  
Willow says:  
**Opens her eyes** If we would try to escape now, it would easily outrun  
us, then destroy us anyway. If we fail, the same thing happens, only we'll  
have tried to defeat it.  
Riptor says:  
*Sets the arrow on his bow* Well, it looks like we have no choice then;  
let's take this thing down....  
Willow says:  
**Nods** Right. Zamba?  
Zamba says:  
*The scythe blade starts glowing red* Oh yeah....  
Zamba says:  
Ready... aim... fire!  
Willow says:  
**Jumps into the air with them, Kibouken outstretched and aligned with the  
scythe**  
Riptor says:  
*Whips his bow up and fires his light arrow at the core of the beast, a  
shimmering arc trailing from it as it streaks towards it's target*  
Zamba says:  
HELL'S FIRE!!!! *The scythe's red glow turns to flames, engulfing the blade  
as she slashes down on the core, leaving a flaming trail*  
Willow says:  
**Strikes with her as the bolt of light impacts as well, the energy of all  
three attacks being drawn into the vacuum Zamba's scythe's impact  
creates....**  
Opposite Armor says:  
*The core inhales all the power, cries of pain go up as the pure good  
energies make contact with the evil inside*  
Willow says:  
**Falls away after the attack is executed, the adrenaline rush quickly  
fading to nothingness even as a gigantic explosion threatens to rock the  
nearby landscape**  
Riptor says:  
*Puts a arm in front of his face, quickly backing up*  
Zamba says:  
*Launches backwards after the attack, landing on a window seal of a nearby  
building*  
Opposite Armor says:  
*The core quickly becomes unstable and starts shaking, finally exploding*  
Willow says:  
**Is caught in the middle, intercepted from her descent to the ground and  
thrown violently into the air with the explosion**  
Riptor says:  
*Falls back and tumbles head over heels on the ground before coming to a  
stop next to a rock*  
Zamba says:  
*Shields with arms and scythe, but is blasted backwards into the window,  
into the darkness of the house*  
Willow says:  
**Arches through the air limply, having spent just about everything she had  
in the final attack, lands in a grove of trees, falling through the  
branches and stripping them of leaves. Finally tumbles to the ground and  
lays still**  
Riptor says:  
*Crawls over to his staff and uses it to help himself up, groaning and  
looking around*  
Zamba says:  
*Jumps out of the window, picking a shirt out of her hair, other articles  
of clothing stuck to her and the scythe, had tumbled into a closet after  
going through the window* TT;;;  
Willow says:  
**Nearing unconsciousness, smiles faintly, murmuring** ...We did it....  
**Sighs and relaxes, slipping into unconsciousness**  
Riptor says:  
*Hobbles over to Willow, using his staff for support* Hey, are you ok?  
*Pokes her with his staff*  
Willow says:  
**Is limp**  
Zamba says:  
*Staggers over to them, pulling the loose garments off* Really? A Closet?  
Grief...  
Riptor says:  
*Pulls a red shirt off of her and looks at it, feeling the fabric between  
his fingers* Ohhhhh, soft. *Stuffs the shirt in his shoulder pouch*  
Willow says:  
**Still unconscious**  
Zamba says:  
How's Willow?  
Riptor says:  
*Looks down at Willow* Alive, but unconscious  
Zamba says:  
Great... and I think that town is practically leveled....  
Zamba says:  
How are we gonna help her now?  
Riptor says:  
Well, do you have any kind of medicines on you? *Pulls out a small vial*  
I've got this homemade potion, but it's not very strong... just a minor  
wound kinda thing....  
Zamba says:  
*A glow in the trees catches her eyes* Hm? *Slowly and cautiously walks  
towards it*  
Riptor says:  
What is it? *Follows behind her, very slowly*  
Zamba says:  
*Comes up to the glowing circle of light* Would ya look at this....  
Riptor says:  
*Looks down at the circle* Wow....  
Willow says:  
**Still laying facedown on the ground**  
Zamba says:  
Hmmm.... *Pushes Riptor into the middle of it*  
Riptor says:  
*Stumbles and falls in the middle of the circle, he gets up and looks at  
her* Hey! What did ya do that for?!  
Zamba says:  
Just making sure it was safe....  
Zamba says:  
Did anything happen?  
Riptor says:  
*Looks down at the circle, then at himself* Well... I certainly feel a lot  
better, and my soreness is completely gone.  
Zamba says:  
....You're healed?!  
Riptor says:  
*Nods* Yeah!  
Zamba says:  
Move! *Steps into the circle, heals completely, laughs* This is great!!  
Riptor says:  
*Closes his eyes, makes several motions with his hands, then opens them  
again* And my spirit decks have been restored, I got all my cards back that  
I've recently used without the wait.  
Zamba says:  
Hmmmm.... *Points her scythe at a tree, which quickly shrivels up and dies*  
BOOYAH!  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at the dead tree, eye twitching* You are quite scary....  
Zamba says:  
Thank you. Now, Willow's turn....  
Riptor says:  
*Eyes widen* WHAT?! *Tackles her without thinking*  
Zamba says:  
OO;;;; WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!!!  
Zamba says:  
*Struggles and growls*  
Riptor says:  
She just helped us and you want to go and KILL HER!!!  
Zamba says:  
*Stops struggling* Kill her?!?! I meant it was her turn to be healed in the  
glowing circle thingy, moron!!  
Riptor says:  
*Eyes widen as he realizes his mistaken and then with what he did, he  
stands up quickly* Uh, sorry, my mistake.... *Starts pulling her up and  
brushing her off*  
Zamba says:  
TT;; let's just get Willow over here....  
Zamba says:  
*Walks over to her, picks up her shoulders* Get her feet, Riptor....  
Riptor says:  
Right. *Walks over and picks up her feet*  
Zamba says:  
*Together they take Willow over to the shining circle and hold her steady  
in the middle of it, light swirls around them*  
Willow says:  
**Breathes in sharply as her eyes snap open and lips part. Jerks in Zamba  
and Riptor's hold and flails**  
Riptor says:  
Ack! *Holds on tightly as she flails about*  
Zamba says:  
What the devil?! *Trying to hold her steady*  
Willow says:  
**finally calms down as she realizes who's holding her up** ...Oh...  
alright then.... Where...?  
Willow says:  
What's going on?  
Riptor says:  
We're in the circle of light, which healed you after we took out the bad  
guys.  
Zamba says:  
Ya, what he said  
Willow says:  
...Oh, alright... circle of light... heal... bad guys... taken out....  
...Would you mind putting me down now?  
Zamba says:  
Sure. *Drops her*  
Willow says:  
**Falls backward on her head** Ouch!  
Riptor says:  
*Sets her legs down on the ground gently* Now that wasn't very nice....  
Zamba says:  
Yeah well.... I was nice enough for one day.  
Willow says:  
**Sighs, sits up, and rubs her head, curling her tail around her waist**  
Zamba says:  
*Flings off her tattered and torn cloak, dropping it in a heap on the  
ground*  
Riptor says:  
*Looks at his own cloak, finding only a few small tears*  
Willow says:  
**Looks behind her** Well, this will be a setback.... I don't particularly  
enjoy turning every head in own as I walk down thestreet. I much prefer as  
little attention as possible being drawn to me....  
Willow says:  
**Indicates the tiny fragment of cloth around her neck which is all that's  
left of her cape**  
Zamba says:  
Oh well....  
Riptor says:  
*Shrugs* There's really not much left of a street to walk down.... not in  
that town anyway.  
Zamba says:  
Yeah.  
Willow says:  
**Sighs** You have a point....  
Zamba says:  
Anybody up for looting?  
Willow says:  
**Shrugs** May as well.... We might be able to find a survivor or two as  
well....  
Riptor says:  
I'm up for it too.  
Willow says:  
You must admit it's a dim prospect, however.  
Zamba says:  
So?  
Willow says:  
**Indicates the general mass destruction of all but half a building or so,  
which used to be the town and surrounding area**  
Riptor says:  
*Looks down at the destruction* I'm sure we could find something of value  
down there.  
Zamba says:  
Yeah.  
Zamba says:  
Let's start looking.... *Heads down to the town*  
Riptor says:  
Alright. *Follows close behind*  
Willow says:  
**Heads along with them, beside Riptor, behind Zamba, silent**  
Zamba says:  
*We get to the town and separate to start searching*  
Riptor says:  
*Runs up to one of the half destroyed houses and starts looking, taking a  
few valuables and running upstairs*  
Willow says:  
**Walks around, searching debris**  
Zamba says:  
*Searching a fallen building*  
Riptor says:  
*Starts going through the closet, finds a lavender wizard's robe* Very  
nice.... *Discards his own cloak and puts the robe on, puts up the hood and  
looks in the mirror* Very, very nice. *Continues searching*  
Zamba says:  
*Stuffing a bag with different things*  
Willow says:  
**Is searching debris when her hands run across a soft piece of cloth. She  
would have never noticed it lying there had she not touched it. Lifts out  
the soft gray, hooded piece of cloth and examines the lovely leafy brooch**  
Elven... I didn't know there were many of these left....  
Riptor says:  
*Finds a white wizard's robe and stuffs that in his bag along with a few  
books, finds a wooden staff gilded with gold and silver etchings on it* Oh  
wow... *Puts his own staff to the side and pulls it out, holding it with  
both hands*  
Zamba says:  
*Finds a dragon pendant on a chain* Now this is cool! *Puts it on and goes  
back to looking*  
Willow says:  
**Wraps the cloak around her shoulders and pulls up the hood**  
...Absolutely beautiful....  
Riptor says:  
*While looking over the staff he feels a searing pain in the back of his  
hands* YEOWCH!!! *Drops the staff and looks at his hands, an intricate  
silver symbol now on the back of both hands and silver lines spreading up  
his arms* What the?  
Willow says:  
**Meanwhile, discovers a beautiful shimmering hair tie, crafted with  
beautiful simple leafy designs**  
Zamba says:  
*Finds a jeweled dagger made with onyx and rubies* Oooohhhh... I like....  
Riptor says:  
*Gets dizzy, falls to his knees as he can feel more silver lines covering  
his body, forming intricate patterns and designs, watches as it ends with  
his face*  
Willow says:  
**Ties her hair back loosely in a ponytail that begins just below her  
shoulders** That should be much more manageable.... Whoever lived here must  
have been very close to the elves. I'm sorry to have seen that nothing  
remains of them....  
Riptor says:  
*Gets up, shaking his head to clear it and picking up his new staff, looks  
around for more goods*  
Willow says:  
**Still searching, finds several minor trinkets and broken items, a tiny  
pile of coins lies in the corner with the charred picture of someone's  
family. A beautiful elven family is pictured: a mother, a father, and a  
little girl. The charred remains of the same family lie in the open end of  
the building. She sighs and walks over to them, looking away.**  
Willow says:  
**Uses a severed piece of wood to begin digging a hole in the softened  
ground nearby**  
Riptor says:  
*Walks outside, looks for Zamba and Willow* Hey guys, where are you?!  
Zamba says:  
*Sticks her head out of a hole in the downed building* What?  
Willow says:  
**Finishes patting the soil where the family now lies, lifts up a small  
silver chain with a diamond set in the middle. In the photograph, the  
mother wore it around her head. Places the diminutive, yet beautiful  
headband around her forehead similarly and calls out** I'm right here.  
Riptor says:  
*Starts turning towards Zamba, then gasps and remembers the tattoo on his  
face and hands. He quickly puts his hood up and hides his hands in the  
sleeves of the robes, turns around keeping his head down* Uh, I just  
finished with my end of looting, how bout you guys?  
Zamba says:  
*Walks away from the debris, her new dagger strapped to her thigh and the  
dragon pendant around her neck, she now has an onyx ring on her right hand  
and a bag full of stuff*  
Zamba says:  
I'm done. Why do you hide your face?  
Riptor says:  
Um, just enjoying the new robe I found, let's go to Willow. *Turns quickly  
and walks towards Willow*  
Zamba says:  
*Raises an eyebrow but follows*  
Willow says:  
**Casts her eyes down, subconsciously toward the slight mound behind her**  
I suppose.... I don't really feel much like looting anymore....  
Zamba says:  
*Nods in respect as she sees the mound*  
Willow says:  
**Bends down and sticks the photograph in the dirt**  
Willow says:  
**Stands up and begins to walk towards Riptor**  
Riptor says:  
*Stops as he gets next to Willow, head still down slightly and face hidden*  
So, now that we've got our loot, what next?  
Willow says:  
Wandering, I suppose. I'm not much good with planning my future anymore....  
Where do you think we should head?  
Riptor says:  
*Shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine...  
Zamba says:  
Hmmm....  
Zamba says:  
Let's head northeast. I hear that there's a large town up there.  
Willow says:  
**Nods** Alright. Any direction is as good as any other, I suppose. Shall  
we?  
Riptor says:  
*Nods slightly* Let's go.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Random Japaneze:  
( * ) Kuso=Sh!t/Oh sh!t  
( ** ) Shinigami=the God of Death 


End file.
